Pink Dragon
by Saiyura
Summary: Holiday story. White Elephant story. Hun has to give a gift to Casey and he does it in a way Casey will never be able to forget or get rid of XD read and review challenge from Stealthy stories


Challenge fic I made for Stealthy Stories XD They gave me Hun and here is Hun's gift to Casey... I tried desperately to figure out HOW to do it in Hun's POV for this plot but I knew, with out a doubt, it had to be Casey's ... But IT does fit in the parameters I made XD

* * *

On December 3 Casey Jones received a letter from the PD's.

Casey Jones hated the Purple Dragons and he was positive they hated him. So why was it that when he had received a letter, from Hun none the less, was it an invite, with a truce, that they got together for… a party?

"I'm losin' it." Were his first thoughts before he saw, in writing, a copy of the truce, "Yeah, like ya will keep to a paper, Hun. I know ya better than that." He set the invitation down before he turned and headed back to what he was doing before: cleaning his gear.

Over the next few days in the month, making it now December 11, Casey received another invite and it wasn't as 'nice' as the first.

"Jones, either you come or I'll blow April O'Neil and your turtles friends sky high." And again it was signed by Hun

"What the heck?" Casey shouted turning to his cell and dialing April's number only to receive a busy signal. "Maybe she's with the guys?" he hoped. He dialed Don's number and he heard him pick up.

"Hello? Casey?"

"Hey, have you seen April?"

"Yeah… she just left to get Pizza." Don sounded a bit worried now.

"Good, any of ya went with her?"

"Raph did… Mikey also to make sure she got the right kind." Casey nodded to his friend, though he couldn't see it. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, man, just me wonderin'." Casey hung up before saying goodbye and glared at the letter. "Screw you, Hun, and your mind trippin' ways." And he left it at that with the letter on the table.

Hun was pissed as he personally looked at the beat up, boozed up, and all around pathetic man in front of him.

"I gave you a choice, Jones, to come nicely or be brought in." Casey, Hun grinned at, looked frightened as he looked up from his half broken mask. "Now, be a good boy, and tell me where ya want your tattoo?" If Hun wasn't sure the man, white in the face, could get whiter he'd be dead wrong. His mask now had more color than the man's face. "The arm, torso, and neck it is, Jones. I didn't know you had so much pride for us."

Hun laughed as he waved his hands making the PD's tie his 'guest' to a table and an IV drip, 100 percent alcohol, into his veins.

"Ya gunna love your gift, Jones, I picked it out especially for you for this great holiday." The dragons laughed before they all turned before waiting for a while to come back and tattoo their enemy with their brand of humiliation.

0-0-0

"You think he's aware of what happened to him?" Casey groaned. "At least we know he's alive." Man, Mikey sounded so loud…

"Oi, Casey, you gunna tell us how smashed you got or do we have ta guess?" He barely drank anything… man, he shouldn't have gone to his friends bachelor party at all now that he felt the after effects. "You know, you smell like piss, Jones."

"Screw… you…" He groaned again blinking but he decided closing his eyes was better. "I need coffee."

It was Donnie who laughed before Casey head the soft padded steps towards… where was he?

"You know, Jones, you really should have someone drive you home… do you know where I found you? HUH?" that was April… where WAS he? "And what is with your mask? How'd it get so smashed up?"

"Don't… know… ugh. Head hurts." Raphael laughed.

"Considering how you look, I think you got past smashed and down to blacked out, man." Casey groaned. "Hey, just statin' the obvious, Casey… seriously, you better get your act to-." Casey shifted and it was then that Raph stopped talking. "Holy shell!" everyone in the room gasped before Casey opened his eyes, squinting actually, before looking up to see their horrified expressions.

"Wha'?" he slurred out.

"You really got hammered." Raph said without explaining. "You're gunna hate yourself when you get yourself together." Casey felt disorientated at these words while his mind couldn't seem to process them correctly.

"What ya mean, man?"

"Ya… ya…" Raph gulped.

"You have a dragon." Mikey finished for him and he trailed a finger from Casey's left side of his neck down to the shirt collar. "Damn… fresh."

"What?" Casey began to sound hysterical. "WHAT!" he jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, he knew where it was in Aprils apartment, stripping along the way. As he neared the mirror he paused as he looked at his chest and left side, arm included with this neck, to see a dragon.

A pink dragon with highlights of purple in it and around it to give it a more three D effect.

"Oh god… no…" he reached out pushing pressure on it. IT hurt! "No… no…" he turned to see his friends. "I… what day is it?" he really didn't remember.

"December 24, Casey, why are you asking?" Donatello looked worried, even more than he should be with his friend tattooed with the PD's symbol.

"That can't be… It was the 18 when I went to my friend's bachelor party…" he closed his eyes. "That's six days… damn…"

"Jones?" April came closer with Mikey behind her scared. "What is going on?"

"You're not going ta believe me even if I tell ya."

"Then tell us." Leo began. "With the beginning included, Casey."

"Well, at the beginnin' of the month I was invited to the PD's by Hun." Casey began as he sat on the toilet seat.


End file.
